The publication EP 1 530 816 B1 describes a calibration device for a switchable antennae array into which at least two inputs from among a plurality of inputs of the beam forming network are fed simultaneously and/or jointly and/or in phase. In this instance, the antennae array includes a plurality of single emitters situated one above the other.
An antennae array or a group or multi-antennae typically includes a plurality of primary emitters, however, at least two emitters situated next to each other and above each other so that a two-dimensional array arrangement results.
These antennae arrays, also known under the expression “smart antennae,” or also known as adaptive array antennae, are used in the area of military technology and in the area of mobile data transmission.
For example, beam forming networks are used for this purpose which generate signals having fixed phase relationships for the individual single emitters of the antennae array.